Forgotten Past
by LettersFromAmy
Summary: Dean Winchester has came came back from Purgatory, Caroline Forbes is attempting to forget her past with Tyler and everything involving Hybrids including Klaus. But what happens when Dean and Sam have a case in Mystic Falls and remembers a certain blonde from the Past?
1. Chapter 1

**_~PLEASE READ~_**

**Please dont hate, this is my first crossover, and I couldn't think of anyone better than Dean Winchester and Caroline Forbes and i know Candice Accola has featured in Supernatural in "After School Special" so maybe that'll effect it but just to let you know:**

**-Caroline isn't a Vampire.. Shes all Human, so Katherine didn't immortalize her also shes around the same age as Dean, so no school...**

**-Tyler is dead(Sorry)**

**-Originals will be in it somewhere hopefully**

**-Stefan and Damon and Elena are in it. (somewhere not telling when)**

**-Dean and Sam Hunt.(Of course)**

**-Maybe Crowley&Castiel Not sure yet.**

**- Car**

**- Its based on after season 3 of The vampire Diaires and just After Season 7 of Supernatural where dean comes back from Purgatory, things get slightly changed Im sorry, if you don't like it... **

**Enjoy I guess. :D**

* * *

Sam and Dean Winchester have spent their whole lives in cheap motel rooms chasing the outcasts of the world who are known as monsters. After Dean had came back from Purgatory both brothers threw themselves into work, as Dean refused to talk about his cannibal time or leaving Castiel and Sam didn't want to talk about not trying to find a way for him to get out. Both sat in the bright coloured motel room flicking through newspapers the only light coming from the laptop that sat on the table in-between the boys. Dean finally broke the silence.

"Why is everything so quite, we've stayed on the border line of Virginia for two days, Garth must of got it wrong there's no disappearances, not even a sign coming from the EMF reader, let's just move on."

"Just be patient, I think we should go check out Mystic Falls, over the past two years many people have died of drained blood , is that us or not?"

"I don't know man, It's kind of is, but they could of moved on, gone with the blood takes them." Dean joked.

"Ha-ha, very funny, here look Pastor Young died from an explosion, explained to be a gas leak."

"So you're thinking vampire, demon anything but a gas leak."

"Vicky Donovan decreased will be missed by loving brother, Matt Donovan."

"Huh, Teens die all the time"

"Yeah, but she had a big giant hole where I think her heart is."

"So other hunters have been? - Wait a second, you only want to go because of Bobby's theory's of Mystic falls, your reading out of his book."

"Yeah so." Sam moved to the bed.

"Fine we will go, but it seems familiar, but I can't seem to place my finger on it."

"I'll start packing-"

"Oh and Sammy, If there's nothing here I owe you a big fat _I told you so._'

Sam just nodded and laughed to himself.

They loaded the impala and off they drove into the darkness, with eye of the tiger blasting over the empty roads.

A few hours later they arrived at Mystic Falls, Dean pulls into the nearest motel.

As they walk in to the entrance area, a happy old lady greets them. "Hello I'm Miss Flowers, I'm the owner of little place, how can I help you."

"Err, one room?" Sam replied

She glanced between the two of them. "Double or two singles?"

"Two singles, where brothers road tripping." He answered again flashing a smile.

"Oh that's great, Cash or Card."

"Card." Dean adding into their conversation.

She led them up to the up two floors into their room, "Here you go boys, call if you need anything."

"Err, thanks Miss Flowers." Sam answered with a faint smile as soon as the door shut, both started to unpack.

"I still can't figure out why this place is so familiar."

"I'm sure you'll think of it soon enough, we'll go check out the deceased brother in, I'm sure that'll cheer your spirits up." Sam patted his brother on the back as dean grunted, before both left their room heading towards the entrance to their impala.


	2. Chapter 2

**_~READ THIS~_**

**I forgot to write before Alaric Saltzman isnt, he surived somehow, not sure i forgot to write that..Sorry.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Once in the impala, both looking the part of FBI agents, Dean leaned over Sam to the glove compartment to get the FBI Wallets out. He threw one over to Sam before slamming it back up.

"Really Dean? Agent Padalecki, really, is this because of the time Balthazar trapped us in that parallel universe?"

"No, it just came to me in a dream last Night, and I'm agent Smith," Dean Smirked as he flicked the key around.

"Basic, did that come as a dream as well". Sam glanced over to Dean.

"No I don't have a dream about names every night Sammy, but if you want to know about my fantasies all you got to do I ask."

Sam rolled his eyes, as Dean drove to the Mystic Grill, Dean glared out his window, and "This is place he works?"

"Seems so, let's hope he still does huh?"

Both jumped out shutting the doors at the same time.

As they walked into the Grill everyone's eyes snapped up.

"Talk about rough crowd" Dean whispered under his breath.

Sam just ignored and walked to the bar whilst Dean followed close behind.

"Hello I'm Agent Padalecki and this is Agent Smith, were researching a case closed a year back, of Vicky Donovan, We would like to speak to her brother Matthew is it?"

"Just Matt, and he's just washing the dishes in the back" The barmaid gave a vague smile, before finished pouring drink for a customer.

"Could you be a doll, and go fetch him." Dean charmed.

"Sure, whatever." She replied before disappearing into the next room.

Dean turned around with his back against the bar. Sam gazed around, seeing a familiar hair style in the crowd, but never turned around. Interrupting Sam's gaze Matt stood looking at the brothers.

"Err, you guys wanted to see me." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Yes, we wanted to ask you some questions on the death of your sister if you don't mind?"

"Yes but why now, she's been gone almost a year."

"Of course, it was just never really looked into properly."

All three sat down at the nearest table.

"It was they found out that it was an animal attack. You can go ask Sheriff Forbes at the police station for more information." Matt nervously answered.

Dean leaned forward before replying. "I think you're Lying Matt, to be honest. I think you know exactly what happened to Vicky Donovan, and you're keeping it from us, maybe protecting someone." Matt flinched as Dean finished.

"Am I correct Matt?" Dean finished.

"Maybe- No it was an animal attack-"

Someone interrupted. "Hey Matt, long time no see." Matt rolled his eyes at this mystery person with silk black hair.

"Hello, I'm Damon Salvatore nice to meet you agents," He held out his hand and shook hands with both Dean and Sam. "Thats a very interesting ring," Sam seemed to catch his attention.

"Oh yerno, pasted down the family, anyway I know a lot about the animal attack that attacked our poor drug addict friend Vicky, I'll be happy to tell you all about it if you show me some ID."

Sam and Dean reached into their pockets and grabbed out their wallets. Flashing them, Damon just nodded.

"So Mr Salvatore-" "Call me Damon" Damon interrupted before sitting down opposite Dean.

"Alright call me dean, this is Sam, tell us what you know."

"Well, it was a school dance the night Vicky died, she was drugged up and happened to be strolling along the forest, where I saw her, I tried to help her but she just threw me away, I wish helped her more but I left her walking back to my tent-"

"Wait you where camping in the middle of a forest why?" Sam interrupted

"Oh you know, escape family and drama etc."

"Carry on" He said with a blunt smile.

"Then I felt the guilt and went to look for her unfortunately I found a massive wolf thing running away from her limb body, I called the police and an ambulance but of course you know the rest."

"Well that's unfortunate, but we have a lot of unsolved murder cases we have here in Mystic Falls. So we'll most probably see you around."

"Yeah maybe a drink or two."

"I just might just take you up on that offer." Dean said with a grin. Then both brothers headed for the exit.

"What should we do now?" Sam said with a sigh.

"We look deeper, your right something is wrong about them two their hiding something, I'll go talk to the sheriff and you can talk to some locals alright? Meet back at the motel in a few hours."

"Alright." Sam said nodding before turning around and headed into the town towards the bell tower.

Dean then jumped in his car and headed for the Police station. _This place is so strange _He thought as he climbed out his car gazing around with squinted eyes from the powerful sun. He crossed the road and headed into the Police station doors.

"Hello I'm Agent Smith" He flashed his ID. "I'd like to speak with Sheriff Forbes if that's okay."

The police officer just nodded and called the sheriff. "Yeah boss. A FED is here to see you... Okay ill send him in."

"You can go in now" he said pointed to the east corner office.

Dean walked around the desk to the office the police officer directed him to.

"Hello, I'm Sheriff Forbes but call me Liz." Liz Shook is hand.

"So I guess you should call me Dean,"

"Please sit down" Liz offered kindly as dean slouched in the comfy blue chair.

"So dean what can I do for you and the FBI."

"I'm here about the case of Vick-"

Someone burst through the door. "Mom, where did you leave my curling iron, I cannot find it anywhere and I broke my straighter the other day and... Oh you have a visitor..." Her gaze focused on Dean. Dean turned around at the women with blonde hair and familiar features standing at the door. Finally it clicked in Dean's brain why this place was so familiar. Caroline realised who it was sitting in the chair, both making eye contact, gasping she turned and ran out.

"Sorry Liz, I must get running, busy time, my partner needs me, I'll call by soon."

"Uh, you didn't ask me any questions though?" Liz said standing up. Liz's voice became faint and Dean dashed after Caroline.

Finally catching up to her in non-public place, where only darkness can attack you. Caroline spun around Hair flicking in Dean's face. "What is your problem, why are you stalking me?"

"You don't recognize me at all, because I remember you... Amanda err Heckerling, correct? I never forget a pretty face darling."

"I don't know what you're talking about my names Caroline Forbes; I have lived in Mystic falls for almost all my life".

"Oh so this Amanda didn't want to take me home to her Mom and dad I'm just imagining things, or didn't fall head over heels, or didn't tell me where to go, or didn't but me in my place when the unfortunate happened.?" Dean moved in with only a tiny gap between them both. Caroline could feel with heavy breathes from the running before.

"Okay maybe I was Amanda but I'm not any more, please keep it a secret Dean or something's around here will change, and ill wont be able to be Caroline anymore."

"You remember me Huh? Okay how about I bargain, ill keep your secret if we can go for coffee, you can pick the place as I'm new around here."  
"I don't make deals with the devil, Dean" She whispered, put not moving as they stayed only inches apart from each other.

"Trust me, been there done that, I'm not the devil".

"It was a metaphor, but you never stayed that long to listen in English". She mocked him

"Oh Com'on what happened to forgetting Amanda, how about we forget Dean as well?"

"Whatever, meet me at the grill in an hour sharp, don't be late."

She stalked away, leaving dean with a secret grin spread across his face.

Dean leaped into his car, and drove back to Miss Flower's motel. As he walked into the entrance he greeted her with a flapping wave and quickly spun up the stairs missing out a few steps.  
"Sam?" He shouted as soon as he locked the door.

"Yep" he answered from the bathroom with a mouth full of mouthwash ready to spit.

"You'll never guess who I ran into, do you remember Amanda Heckerling?"

"Err, School? With the little kid who committed suicide, Hot Amanda?" as he walked back into the mainroom.  
"The one the only, that got away, because she seen we with another girl, whose name I cannot remember. Anyway we were only studying."

"Yeah alright if you say so... Anyway how did it go on with Sheriff Forbes?"

"Well...I didn't get anywhere because I was to distracted by her daughter who was Amanda but goes by Caroline Forbes now, I'm going to get the low down on that case later when I go get coffee with her."

"So it's a date? Dean Winchester is going on a date, alert the media-."

"No. No. No. It's not a date, it's a catch up." Dean said defensively while interrupting

"Whatever you say." Raising his hands protectively.  
"So how did everything go with you and the locals?" Dean changed the subject.

"Ahh. Not too good. I talked with Mr Salvatore brother Stefan and his girlfriend Elena Gilbert, but they all happened to be different alibis, to What Salvatore one said.

"Hmm...We'll have to have a chat with them and maybe fish out some of this towns heritage there's got to be something that draws the things to here."

"Ummhmm. Oh you said Caroline? She's Elena's friend, try and get some info while you're charming."

"Okay. I'll see if I can find out why everyone's protecting the vampire/demons/whatever"

* * *

Sorry to leave it on good bit;) if it even is a good bit to you, but if you don't mind can you review and read? It would mean the world to me,

Thankyou

-Amy


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Supernatural or The vampire diaries characters even though i would love to._**

**_Sorry for the wait. Oh and sorry if there's spelling mistakes, auto correcter can be a & ^%$ if you know what I mean, and im sorry if i write things the English way, instead of the American way like Mum and Mom. I try not to, but sorry in advance._**

* * *

Dean waited inside the grill in one of the side booths away from the bar and hidden in the shadows. A different waitress from before walked over to his table. "Hey there, can I get you anything handsome?"

"No thanks..." He said with a half smile. As she began to step away, "Actually can I have a coffee with a little bit of milk?"

"Sure thing" She said with a toothy grin.

Dean just smiled politely back. His eyes followed her as she walked back to the bar area, at that moment Caroline walked in seeing dean glaring at the waitress while she poured the coffee with her back facing dean. She rolled her eyes. _Of course, no one can change into a completely different person_. She thought. She took a deep breath before smoothing out her black skirt and headed towards the booth Dean sat in.

As soon as Dean saw her, His smile widened. He glanced down at her outfit; she wore different clothes, a cream blouse with a blazer on top with a black skater skirt furring out. As soon as she reached the table she sat down opposite him.

"Hey, I didn't think you'd turn up" Dean began.

"I wasn't but I didn't want you to go blabbing around." Caroline replied without emotion.

"So...you want to tell me why your sudden change of character?"

Caroline opened her mouth to reply when the waitress walked over holding the coffee in her hand.

"Here you go handsome". Dean stopped looking at Caroline to smile at the women. "Thanks" He said briefly.

"Call if you want something else." She flirted completely ignoring Caroline before she turned around and walked away.

Caroline bit her lip. She was furious, even though she had nothing to be furious about. She glared at him with eyes shaped like a snakes ready to attack.

"What?" he said, edging to drink a sip of his coffee?

"Nothing, just if you want me to leave, so you can go flirt with Mandy some more, I'll leave, don't worry I've got more important things to do".

"Who is Mandy?" He questioned.

"The waitress!"

"Why would I want to go flirt with the waitress, when I have other plans with someone else, I thought you were smart" He said defensively, Dean calmed down before carrying on. "Anyway why are you in Mystic Falls? with Caroline Forbes and Liz Forbes. Are you like secret agents with a licence to kill?"

Caroline took a breath calming down before replying. "I promised answers, but I swear if you tell anyone ill arrange for your head to be ripped off."

He just nodded, not being affected by her statement.

"Well, Amanda was sort of a way to get away from mystic falls, My mum was getting threatened by a freak who by the way still lives here, but they are kind of buddies now so that's okay. But still like really? Anyway we moved to Sioux City, to escape for a bit everyone thought we were staying at a lake house at the edge of mystic falls but we were in Indiana," Caroline stopped before carrying on. "Also, since I haven't really been able to tell anyone, I wanted to find out information about my Moms stalker type killer person."

Dean stopped her. "What did you find out?"

"Well if you didn't interrupt me I would have told you. I found out he wasn't the normal person you ran into and could put in a jail and forget. He was different "

"What do you mean different?" Dean said suddenly really interested

"Oh nothing just like he did things differently, like he wasn't much of a stalker when we returned and he apologised he's a part of something involving the founding families."

"The founding families, who the hell is that,"

"Oh the original founders of Mystic Falls. The fells, The Lockwood's, The Forbes, The Salvatore's and the Gilbert's"

"Wait the Gilberts? As in Elena Gilbert?"

"Yeah, but before you want to get attached to her, she's got two very strong and powerful brothers wrapped around her little finger."

"Oh, I'm guessing the Salvatore's?"

"Yep, but I wouldn't go near them". She said nervously trying to protect Dean, _What the hell am I doing trying to protect Dean for._ She thought to herself

Dean reached out to where Caroline's hands laid on the table. Caroline could feel the heat from his hand shoot up her arms as he touched her hand.

"Am- Caroline if they've done something you hurt you, you can tell me, and we go far back." He joked with a smile.

"Dean I wouldn't say that, otherwise I might start to think that you can care for someone else." Caroline shot at him. Dean jerked his hand back from Caroline wrapping it around his cup of coffee again. Shocked at what she just said she apologetically said "Dean, I shouldn't have said that I'm-"

"Don't apologize, I deserved it, I hurt you in the past and I can't change it, because I know I was a dick and I most probably still am, So don't say Sorry for something that you're not sorry for."

She just sighed.

"So how about your brother? He's still with you?"

"Sammy? Yeah we kind of followed in on the family business, we travel"

"Huh, because a friend of mine told me you where a FED?"

"Matt Donovan?"

"The one and only"

"Well... let's just say I work as a FED part time."

"Huh, so how about you're Dad? From what I remember he kind of let you be alone a lot."

"Well, he died last year; a car he was working on fell on him."

This time Caroline reached out to touch him, Deans eyes locked with hers, not moving. "Dean I'm so sorry I brought it up."

"Don't worry about it..."

Caroline suddenly changing the subject. "Maybe I should meet Sam?"

"Yeah that would be really good, he's heard a lot about you over the years."

"Oh really? Never moving on?"

"Well, the one that got away." He joked.

She laughed before replying "Shut up."

She never realised her hand was still stroking Deans thumb until he raised his mug to finish the coffee.

"Oh sorry." She apologised before putting her hand underneath the table.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart." He said with a cheeky wink.

Dean finished his coffee and placed it to the side.

"So Caroline. Could you get me up to speed with this town?"

"Well... you came to the right person." Caroline launched into everything missing out the part with vampires and hybrids and definitely Tyler and Klaus. She told him and Elena's parents dyeing and almost by a miracle she had survived then she told him about Stefan and Damon moving to town and their love affair, which Caroline knew too much about. She continued in order until she was sure Dean was up to date without knowing about what was truly out there.

"That Damon and Stefan seem abnormal like their something else, you know what I mean? Like their weird love, hate relationship, and they can just admit they was to kill each other and the Mikaelson family how they seem to turn up and they aren't welcomed by everyone, strange huh?"

"Dean you don't want to know."

Dean just brushed it off. "Anyway I should get going; I left Sammy in the dark, meteorically."

"Err, okay, It was good seeing you dean, like a blast from the past."

He just smirked, "Oh how I've missed you and don't worry, I'll see you around I think I'm going to stay like I said I have to do something with this family business."  
Both stood up, and awkwardly exchanged looks.

"Uh, you know what, this is awkward and I'm going to make it more awkward because I can" without a response he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her back. Caroline went into shock

"This is really going to get really awkward if you don't hug back." He whispered close to her ear.

She instantly hugged him back, wrapping her arms around his muscle frame. _Wow _she thought. She took in his familiar after shave mixed with leather and soap.

"I've missed you, Dean." She admitted.

"Back at ya''''." He replied jokingly. She could feel his smile on her shoulder, both released at the same time.  
"Can I at least give you a lift back to your house, there's been a lot of murders recently, and me being a good old friend wants to make sure your safe."

"Oh I've lived here all my life Dean, don't worry about me."

"I can't help that Caroline, and if you don't ill follow you home."

"Fine." She replied stubbornly.

"So stubborn." He flirted with his emerald eyes.

Both jumped in the impala and the music was left playing in the background while they went back to mild chit-chat. Dean tapped the drum beat on the stirring wheel. Caroline directed instructions now and again through-out their talking. Dean told her about Bobby and his new friend Cas, leaving out the big secret. He told her he was a bit simple minded and didn't know what the hell he was on about from time to time. He also told her about how his little Sammy had grown from the last time she saw him and not just in maturity as well in size... "He's like the size of a lamppost" he had said. Finally they reached Caroline's house.  
"Well I'll see you around Dean, Hopefully sooner than later." She opened the car door and started to get out.

"Wait" Dean whispered while gently grasping onto her wrist. The same electricity and warmth struck through her whole arm like it had before in the Grill. She turned around to face him as she brought her right leg out of the car.  
"Tell me who this stalker was, if he's a friend now... I won't do anything."

Caroline didn't have time to think before she blurred out his name. "Damon Salvatore." Before she knew it she was covering her mouth. _Why the hell did you say that, you idiot you're never going to live this down, well don't Care, big mouth Caroline Forbes. _Her brain screamed.

His eyes became furious and he just let go of her arm, before calming down and smiling.  
"Yeah I'll see you soon Am-Caroline, Damn it, I should start getting used to that." He joked.

Caroline slammed the impala door shut before Dean drove off towards the motel with his new information.

_The Salvatore's _he thought.

* * *

Well that's Chapter 3. Thanks to the people that followed can you write a Review?

Because i just want to know if you like it and if you want me to put anything in it? Like characters evil or good?;)

PLEASE REVIEW 3

-A


	4. Chapter 4

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS WHO REVIEWED, IT MEANS THE WORLD, AND I'VE HAD SOME IDEA'S WHICH I'M PROBABLY GOING TO USE, AS YOU THINK IT WILL MAKE IT BETTER SO THANK-YOU ELSE THANKS FOR FOLLOWING THE STORY.**

**And sorry its late, had an essay to do. woo.**

**-A**

* * *

As soon as Dean reached the motel, he parked up and raced up the stairs before barging in on Sam.

"Sammy?!" Dean shouted.

Sam came out of the bathroom.

"Dude you are never gonna' believe this?" Both of them said at the same time, before replying to each other with confused faces.

"Okay, me first I guess. You know that Elena Gilbert, First class vamp, but she's a newly born. Like only turned in the past two months"

"How do you know that?"

"Well... I was patrolling the streets"

"You mean being a perv,"

"No. Dean. I was just looking out for subtishions things like in the areas of the killings... and there's a space in the forest, it was hard to get to but when I found it was by a well. I was looking about when I saw Elena and a younger boy, he must of been about 17 and she kind of told him not to scream and he didn't, I was about to jump out and help him, when she fed him her blood and told him to walk home afterwards. There was like no trail of any signs of vampires except for the blood drinking its weird dude...Anyway what were you saying."

"I have a suspicion about Damon and Stefan Salvatore, because you know the sheriff Liz was being stalked by Damon and Damon is still breathing and stuff, and you don't just piss off a Sheriff and get away with it. Speaking of experience here. Anyway that's why Caroline and her mom skipped town, Caroline said that he wasn't someone you can put in a jail, he's different or something, but now they're like two peas in a pod, so that must mean with like that control thing you where just saying."

"Well. What do we do?"

"We stay low, and we find out more about the heritage and shit like that... You do that while I go be a fly on the wall at the Salvatore lair."

Sam grunted, "Alright, I'll go hit the library first thing tomorrow, first we both look like we need a good night sleep."

"Don't have to ask me twice." Dean said before leaping onto his bed, soon after he fell in a dreamless sleep. For the first time so did Sam, both out of the world, in darkness.

When Dean woke up it was about half 6 in the morning.

"Rise and Shine Sammy!" He said while slapping Sam's forehead. Sam rose groaning. "Breakfast?" Dean asked as Sam headed towards the bathroom.

After breakfast Sam and Dean went their separate ways, Sam headed to the library and Dean headed to the Salvatore house in his impala.

Dean hid behind a silver modern car, which was the best spot for spying on the brothers. Although nothing was happening Dean could see both brothers and Elena in the house. _How boring can you be _he thought as threw his head back. A few hours later Elena stormed from the house, causing Dean's attention to turn to her. Damon ran after her. _That's quite normal._ Dean thought. Then about 5 minutes of constant arguing Stefan came out. This time Dean tried to listen in.

"Are you joking having this argument in public? Klaus's followers could be listening right now while you guys are having a little bite out of eat others feelings." Stefan told them quietly. He brought Elena into his arms, rubbing her left arm. All three went back into the comfort of their house. "Why are these things even out in the sunlight?" Dean thought out loud. An hour pasted and Dean got all the information he needed, he was just about to take off back to the hotel when he see's Caroline sped walking, with a quite angry expression on her face. Dean glared as she stormed to the front of the House.

"ELENA GILBERT, I know you're fucking in there!" Caroline shouted. _Caroline's got a bone to pick with Princess Vamp,_ Dean thought. But Elena never answered Damon answered.

"Hey Barbie, what can I do for you?"

"Not now Damon, I need Elena."

"I cannot let you through sorry"

"To hell you can't dick; now get out my way before I stake you."_ Finally...that's not something normal, you can kill them with a STAKE, thanks Caroline. _He thought

"I'd like to see you try, if you do there's an amount of loved ones to Kill, how about your feisty Momma"

"Damon, this isn't you anymore you changed when Stefan turned all ripper, now I miss the old new Damon, your just like Klaus again."

Caroline pushed forward and Damon caught her arm and slammed her against the wall beside the door flaring her fangs to her, ready to bite.

"I'm on vervane."

"Don't care."

Dean jumped out of his car carrying his silver bullet filled gun, he didn't know if it will work but to hell he wasn't going to let Caroline die.

Dean pointed his gun at Damon.

"Damon Salvatore, I assume?

"Prince in shining armour I assume,"

"Well I have been called many names but that has got to be one of the best." Damon turned around, leaving Caroline breathing deeply, to see Dean's gun pointed at his head.

"So ken doll, Silver bullets aren't going to work."

"Hopefully it will slow you down if I shoot them enough."

"Great Idea, but I don't think you've got it in your gut to do that." Dean lowered his gun and glared at Damon. Damon spun back around at Caroline. Caroline shivered with fear as he edged towards her neck. Dean raised his gun again and shot 5 bullets in his back. Damon just spun around. "Are you joking I was just giving you some respect to let you live and then you shoot me."

Damon started flaring his fangs at Dean. As his eyes changed, Dean squinted his eyes in fushtration. With Dean distracting Damon Caroline had enough time to reach into her bag and before she knew it she was stabbing Damon in the main vain in his neck. Damon screeched out as he smashed his body onto the pavement. (_SIDE NOTE: I'm English I didn't know what to call it I'm sorry! So I called it Pavement?)_

Dean turned around to her shocked. "Wow!" He told her.

Caroline smiled as she was still shivering. Dean heard movement from the house.

"I think we should probably run now" Dean whispered. Caroline just nodded and followed Dean back to his Car. Both jumped into the car, and hid until Elena and Stefan and got back into the house. Stefan threw Damon over his shoulder with no effort.

"So what are you...A Vampire wanting revenge on Damon?"

"Oh sweetheart I thought you knew I was Human, we kind of had a thing but I remember it wasn't you it was a clone."

She just laughed. "So what are you then, Oh noble knight?"

"I'm a hunter, so is Sam for that matter."

"Oh, and you need to go before Damon tracks your scent and kills you."

"Why do you care?"

"Of course I care, Dean. Why are you always so oblivious of what's right in front of you."

"Because I hunt monsters that kill for a living princess."

Caroline had got used to his nicknames for her over time, but it still makes her heart flutter every time he did. Dean started to drive.

"Wh-Where are we going?" Caroline stuttered.

"Back to the motel, and hopefully you're going to tell us everything you know about these freaks, that call themselves vampires"

She just nodded knowing she'd have to bring Klaus and Hybrids into it; hopefully she wouldn't even touch on the subject of Tyler. She shuddered of that thought. Dean looked at her then and placed his hand on her knee. She fell warmth hit her knee as soon as he touched her. She wanted more._ Is that such a bad thing._ Caroline thought as they parked opposite the motel. Caroline sucked in a big breathe as she was about to tell the biggest thing she never wanted to repeat, _ever.  
_

* * *

**Thanks if you've reviewed but if you could do it again that would mean more to me than anything,**

**Sorry if there's any mistakes.**

**-A**


	5. Chapter 5

Dean and Caroline walked closely together as they walked to get to Sam and Dean's room. Dean didn't say a word, neither did Caroline, both of them deep in thought, Dean Anxiety to know about the Legend of Mystic Falls and Caroline stressing and worrying of the next 10minutes. Dean hovered over the door handle and gazed over at Caroline. "Oh and about Sammy, I wouldn't stare at him, or his hair, it freaks him out a little". Snapping out of thought Caroline answered. "You sound like he's like an animal" Dean just laughed a painful laugh, making Caroline shriek. Caroline put her hand over Dean's to stop him from opening the door. Dean Head shot up and glared at Caroline with calm soothing eyes.

"Dean, I want to make a deal with you"

"Okay, that depends on the deal." He replied softly

"I want you to tell me everything, if I'm telling you everything. It will be like 20 questions, when we were children, remember that?"

"Alright then, that sounds fair, but I'm only answered the questions you ask me, no more"

"Back at you". Caroline released his hand, and dean instantly opened the door to see, Sam fixed at his laptop.

"DEAN! You've been ages, I've found some heritage on this town and there was a two Salvatore brothers living her in the early 1860's called Damon and Stefan and a Miss Katherine..." Sam finally looked up from his laptop. "And you have a guest, thanks for the heads up like."

"Sam, Caroline, Caroline, Sam." Dean introduced them ignoring Sam's comment.

"Caroline, I see you've changed from when i last saw you, still a blonde thought I see." Sam said not moving from his chair.

Caroline moved to the table and sat on the opisite chair. " You too Sammy, you're changed into like a giant moose now, with locks. God you could be a hair model for like shampoo's and stuff, what happened to you? ."

"I guess I grew up."

"And he got Side burns." Dean joked. Sam just gave him a look that represented _shut the Hell up before i make you._

Dean just laughed it off before becoming serious. "Caroline shall we start the game-"

"Woo, no games in this rooms, Damn Dean I have to live in here, I don't want to have to imagine you in it." Dean burst out laughing, and Caroline soon joined, leaving Sam with a confused face

"Sam! Not that type of game, a child like game called 20 questions, she learns the gossip from us, our life, and we learn the dirty little secrets of Mystic Falls."

"Oh, well I guess I'm off to the library, just in case things turn sour."

"I assure you Sam, they won't" Caroline said politely, as Deans smirk vanished off his face.

As soon as Sam left, Dean got two bottles of beer out for them. "Okay I'll answer a question for you and then I ask you one."  
"Alright, you said you were a hunter?, I know some hunters but they only hunt vampires, and you said you hunt monsters what does that mean?"

"Well, everything else is real, not myth, I could go forever telling you about it, but it's all in my Dad's journal, you can read it later. But if you must know some of them are mainly Demons, werewolves, gods, leviathans but there gone now, ghosts and stuff like that. There's a lot more but I can't be bothered." Taking a sip of his beer before continuing. "So your turn. Explain everything that's happened here since the dick brothers, showed up."

"Well, this is going to take a while". Also taking a sip of her beer bottle.

"We have all day sweetheart" Yet again her heart melted. She placed her bottle down onto the table and launched into her story, not missing out any detail, she told him about Elena's parent's death and Stefan saving her to Katherine attempting to kill her and failing as Matt rushed in. She told him about Bonnie being a witch and who is a vampire and who is human. She even told him about the originals. Which Dean didn't take well?  
"So, this must be a different bread of vampires if they only have two fangs, and they've been created by a witch, GOD I HATE WITCHS, I swear I do, they turn this world into a blood bath."

She then continued with her story, she told him about how Tyler died with one of the five vampire hunters, taking one for the team; she managed to skip the part where she's still a massively heartbroken.

"I'm sorry"

"What?"

"I'm sorry about Tyler's death, even though he was a hybrid; he seems to be a good guy." He said whilst he placed a hand on her shoulder rubbing it.

"So that's everything you need to know about little Mystic Supernatural Falls."

Dean whistled, "Wow, some town".

"Dean you must promise me, not to kill anyone of them, because they're not just normal vampires they have a human mind and Stefan survives on animal blood, which you probably think is impossible but trust me it is."

"Oh trust me I know, I've ran into a few of them from time to time." Recalling his memory's when he and his brother came by a two veggie vamps and they spared their lives.

"Fine, I promise, but I swear to you as soon as Damon or the rest of the dick squad steps out of line, a stake is going through their backs."

"Okay Deal."

Dean leaned back against the chair, relaxing, but Caroline stayed tense.

"Dean? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure it's your turn anyway?"

"Well...umm...You know when you left the school did you regret anything and did you really want to leave?"

"I had a big ego back then and you Amanda fell for my ego and my attitude and yeah I kind of do regret not telling you about me and hunting because I really liked you, that was like impossible for seventeen year old Dean Winchester. I really did want to leave back then, I hated it. Everyone looked at me like I was pathetic on that last day. Just before Sammy came back I was thinking about you and leaving and stuff; I'm not a good person to be around and the freaks of the world would see you as a weakness and attack you, if you know, we started to fall for each other." I DID! _I didn't just fall Dean, I jumped off head first. _Caroline thought as Dean stopped.

"How about you then, when I left did you regret anything?"

"Yes and no, I didn't and still don't regret what I said to you because you deserved that pain and to feel that way, because you didn't care about anything but you, Sammy and the car."

"Please don't refer to baby as the Car." He asked, before smirking his signature smirk, locking his emerald glowing eyes with hers. Caroline finally had enough. She jumped up knocking the chair onto the floor snarling at Dean

"See what I mean Dean! YOU think that you've changed-" She shouted before Dean interrupted her.

"If you haven't realised, I've GROWN up Caroline, I'm moved on, I've most probably moved on so much that I can't go back, I've changed massively, and I don't go chasing things anymore, things that aren't mine to begin with. I don't act like a dick too many people anymore, only people that piss me off. And for your statement from the other day-" Before she realised they were close enough, they could feel each other's breathes on each other's skin.

"No Dean, you think you've grown up and matured when you still the same seventeen year old back then but with more muscles and a driver's license".

Ignoring her he continued "I do care for more than Sam, I care for people who give a dam about their life's, and not want to end it by bloodsuckers and I care for people who earn it!"

"So what's it like Dean caring for someone?!" She said sarcastically. Dean just breathed stepped back muttering something under his breath that she couldn't hear. He walked to the kitchen taking the bottles with him.

"Go on Dean Spit it out."

He turned around and leaned against the kitchen counter. Caroline marched up to him with the same limited space as before. He just leaned his head on Caroline's shoulder in front of him, she felt the need to shake it away but she couldn't seem to find the will to do it she just let him weigh her down. "It feels great if they feel the care back but it's awful if they don't." Dean muttered into her shoulder. Shocked, Caroline didn't know what to say. Dean raised his head and cupped her face with his hand whilst the other wrapped it around her waist. "This isn't right Dean, this ending about ten years ago"

"Does it feel right?" He said while he moved his hand to wrap it around her waist more pulling her closer in. She could feel his breathe on the top of her nose. His eyes glanced down to her lips and she looked at his. She sighed and lifted her hands to wrap around his neck. It did feel right and her heart warmed to his touch, sending lightning bolts through her skin, not even Tyler did this to her. He licked his lips and moved his head slightly closer to hers. Caroline was just about to close to tiny space when Sam bolted through the door. Dean immediately dropped his hands this sides but Caroline didn't move hers as she was still in shock. Sam glared at them, knowing yet again he just interrupted one of his brother's favourite times. Dean gave him the '_I hate you' _look he always gave him when Sam cock blocked him one case.

"Oh err sorry, I didn't know." Caroline dropped her hands and rolled her eyes at Dean, feeling the awkwardness between them. She walked over to her chair.

"It's alright Sam" Dean said angrily. "Well did you get anything."

"Yep." Popping in the p. "I found a lead on Klaus the King of hybrid or whatever, from the text you sent me earlier, and Oh my I knew them Salvatore freaks weren't normal, so what's the plan we just going to go in and stake them, then move on"

"Nope" Dean tilted his head at Caroline. "We came to an agreement we won't touch a pretty little hair on them as long as they don't hurt anyone on our watch if they do, another one bites the dust."

Caroline just nodded. Sam gave a snide look at Caroline that Dean missed, but Caroline didn't. Dean filled Sam in on what Caroline had told him. Caroline felt a little guilty as they talked about their mission to kill Klaus. When she knew about everyone in this town would kill them if they tried.  
"Dean...you can't kill Nicklaus."

"And why not sweetheart"

"He's...indestructible," She lied

"Oh honey if he bleeds he can be killed." Dean repeating his quote he used many times.

"Okay, whatever, but you'll be the one dead." Caroline just got up and stormed out the room hoping Dean wouldn't follow, the guilt crept up on her. Guilt of not telling Dean and Sam about how he will die if he hunts Klaus and guilt of not telling Dean about her relationship with Klaus.

**I was thinking of putting the outfit Caroline wears in the main parts that it's kind of needed like the first one and thing (I'd put them on polyvore?) Does that sound okay? I've posted them on my profile, feel free to look.**

**REVIEW PLEASE **

**-A**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry its been like 11 Days,I've had mock exams and RL stuff, i don't really think this chapters that good but...**

* * *

A Week has passed since Caroline last saw Dean and Sam face to face, they spoke on the phone but nobody knew who they where, or that Caroline knew them. She stayed away from the Salvatore house, but Stefan visited two days after she had been with Dean, He asked who they were, and she lied. She hated to lie to anybody, especially Stefan because he had done so much for her in the past like stopping Katherine from making her a vampire.

Today on Caroline's checklist, she had Breakfast with Bonnie, then planning the newest Decade dance; _I don't even know what Decade it is yet! _Caroline thought. It was a way of forgetting Dean, like it had always been her way of getting rid of the dramatic lifestyle.

Caroline checked her phone weather to see if it will rain today. Of course, it was mostly sunny throughout the day. She chose to wear her shorts and knitted coral colored top with matching shoes. Once she was ready and her hair was straight, she grabbed her bag and her phone and set off for the Grill to meet Bonnie. As she arrived at the Grill, She sat at the nearest table to the door waiting for Bonnie. Caroline played with her fingernails trying to not think about Dean. A few minutes later Bonnie arrived wearing a tribal dress and sandals.

"Hey Bon" Caroline greeted Bonnie as she sat down.

"Caroline, I haven't seen you in what two weeks and that's all you can say." She said as she leaned forward.

"I'm sorry; it's just been a hectic week, yerno? Things with Elena, Damon and Oh my god things with Klaus, I feel like I'm living in a Drama show, and people are laughing at me."

"I know the feeling, I feel like a Freak, how long had it been since you saw Elena?"

"Since the party, she's being a total bitch about things, I went to see her yesterday and she was like blanking me and Damon the dick came out and nearly killed me. But I'm here so all good. But I just wish she grew up, and started to smell the flowers, if you get me?"

"Yeah I know. I miss her though."

"Well, we all know she hasn't been the same since she got turned. Stefan has been kind to pretend he's okay with everything and that she may or may not have feeling for Damon. But I guess she just needs to pick one so the other can have a good life with someone who will love them, and not string them along."

"Care, I know but it isn't our lives and if Elena doesn't want us, they why should we bother anymore, she has everything she needs in her new life. She just might end up alone like Katherine did, and I don't want that but she's bringing it up on herself, feeding off Matt because he feels guilty."

"That's why I went to the Salvatore house yesterday, I was like a bomb exposing, and I swear it."

"How are you dealing with things? Like the party and Ty and Klaus."

Caroline stunned in Bonnie's question hesitated. "Great actually considering things, I've bumped into old friends of the Family and I have to admit one of them is kind of making me forget about everything. It's like getting away from my life of worry of vampires and things and feeling safe."

"Caroline you're never safe. And tell me all about this guy?"

"I can't."

"Caroline Forbes when have you ever kept a secret."

"Never, but-" Caroline suddenly stopped talking as the door opened with he familiar bell noise. Sam and Dean walked in. Dean was a few steps behind Sam. Her eyes met his as he glanced around the grill. Her eyes grew bigger and her mouth dropped. He smiled his signature smirk and winked at her. He turned around to his brother to say something just before Bonnie turned around.

"CAROLINE, is that him, the guy? He's quite hot." She shouted it across the grill.

"Yes, but sh. Just in case he can hear us." Caroline mumbled

"Oh okay, he isn't a vampire is he?"

"No, quite the opposite."

Just after Caroline finished her sentence, Dean walked over carrying a beer. He placed it on the table; Sam followed giving an apologetic glance to Caroline. Dean smirked yet again.

"So I'm guessing your Bonnie, Caroline's best friend forever."

"I guess you could call me that."

"She's a cute as a button right Sam." Dean laughed nudging him in the waist.

Sam just rolled his eyes and gave the biggest bitch face to him. Dean stopped his laugh.

"So what you girlies gossiping about?" Dean changing the subject

"You actually." Caroline said rudely

"I hope it's good, sweetheart." _Swoon_ ,Caroline thought.

"Nope, it was about how much you remind me of someone." Caroline lied, but he did remind her of Damon and his snide comments.

"Oh." Dean suddenly stopped knowing to not carry on.

"So Dean, what do you do, you know that Caroline works as an Event planner right?"

"Yeah sure, I'm a mechanic so is Sam, we run the family business, that actually how I met Caroline."

"Really, because Caroline said you were old family friends."

"Oh well then." Dean gave a sharp look at Caroline. "Well this is awkward." Dean continued.

"Right, I'm sorry we bothered you ladies we'll be on our way. We have allot of Cars to fix in the area and that so" Sam interrupted pushing Dean out of his seat nearly knocking his drink out of his hand.

"Yeah, I guess, we'll be off. See you soon Caroline, Bonnie it was great meeting you, I hear your a strong independent women."

"Aww, you know just how to make a girl melt don't you Dean?"Bonnie answered blushing. Although Caroline knew he was just doing it for her benefit, covering their story, _but that didn't mean he could flirt right? _She thought

"Alright enough guys. Dean and Sam are Hunters. They know you're a witch and they know this town inside and out, because I told them most of it.

Bonnie and Sam's mouths dropped whilst Deans once smile turned into a serious look with his emerald eyes burned into her. Shocked Bonnie stuttered. "W-w-well that's perfect, just another hunters thinking their amazing and can take down the vampires in this town, well tough they have protection from powerful people-"

Dean interrupted. "Sorry but you don't understand, we are actual Hunters you know, Demon, Pagan Gods. Do you even know what a Pagan is? And For your information let's just say we have protection too."

"Hm, and No I don't because I don't go to Hunting school, lesson fricking 101. I'm a witch and when I say they have protection I mean me. I won't be disloyal my friends just because Hunters wallop into town."

"Bonnie that's enough."Caroline said.

"No Caroline. I can't believe you told them about us and why you let them take advantage of you first Damon, then Klaus and now I think its Dean."Bonnie whispered.

"You don't understand what you're saying little witch." Dean spitted out. Obviously he was more angry about the using Caroline part that the oh powerful witch part of Bonnie' s story, it was shown as he searched her face. Then both Sam and Dean walked out of the Grill with Sam and walked towards the car.

Bonnie followed them and shouted. "Oh Really?!" She started whispering under her breathe; closing her eyes. You could tell she was focusing really hard. When she finally glanced up there was no effect to the brothers.

"What the hell Bonnie!?, you could of killed them." Caroline walked over to Bonnie still panting from he run over.

"What's preventing my spell?"Bonnie demanded in the heat of the sun.

"Hex bags, well little witch, that's Lesson one in Hogwarts." Dean said as he ducked into the car.

Stunned Bonnie walked over to Sam. "Aright, I guess you guys may know a few tricks, but seriously don't mess with Vampires in this town, they aren't what you think, they look out for each other."

"Bonnie, I'm sorry but it's what we do. You know saving people, hunting things." Sam said softly

"Huh, I just don't want to Mystic Falls claim another two people, and Don't worry I should be sorry I shouldn't have out blasted like that, it's just the last Hunter who I remember who wasn't really anything supernatural was Alaric Saltzman."

"Alaric Saltzman?" Sam questioned, recognizing the name.

"Yeah, he lives in Elena Gilbert's house."

"Dean, does Bobby know an Alaric Saltzman"

"Only one way to find out" Dean answered messing with the radio.

Sam flipped open his phone and dialed Bobby's number, whilst Caroline stood behind Bonnie with her eyes now connected with Deans.

* * *

**So Alaric Saltzman and Bobby Singer in next few chapters, and maybe Castiel.**

***shocked Face***

**Also I wanted to add which Decade do you want the Decade reunion Dance to be set in UP TO YOU, and any ideas of Dean and Caroline or maybe another character you want to see LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**-A**


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't Own Any Characters but forever wishing!**

* * *

_Sam flipped open his phone and dialled Bobby's number, whilst Caroline stood behind Bonnie with her eyes now connected with Deans._

Dean turned the radio off, whilst Sam waited for Bobby to answer. Caroline folded her arms as her stomach rumbled_, I never even got to order, _she thought. Bonnie stayed tall and confident, hoping they would just leave, but obviously they won't. She didn't really care if this Bobby knew Alaric; she just wanted a reason for them to get out of town.

Sam climbed out of the car still holding the phone to his ear. Soon after Dean followed and leaned against the side of the car. Finally Bobby answered. Sam rushed into conversation with Bobby, making small chat. Until Dean obviously becoming annoyed clicked his fingers.

"So Bobby, the reason why I called do you know an Alaric Saltzman. Or maybe Dad knew him, it sounds really familiar yerno?"

_A Massive reply_ Caroline thought. Caroline went to stand next to Bonnie and she stood tense and she looked pissed off.

"Okay thanks Bobby, see you soon" Sam answered and hung up the phone.

"So...?" Dean asked widening his eyes.

"He knows him, and he's on his way, saying he can help, He said he was at the road house and Bobby and Dad filled him in on the detailed."

"Wow. So, me and Caroline will wait and you can take Bonnie home and meet us back at the room, deal?"

"Err, I can look after myself, hunter."

"Sorry little witchy, please just go with Sam without bother, I cannot be bothered with the effort of winning another argument." Dean sighed. And Sam walked off with Bonnie, smiling and trying to catch up with her life. Caroline walked over to the car and sat on the hood.

Sam walked Bonnie up the path. Bonnie opened her door and spun around to thank Sam.

"Bonnie, I can't apologise enough for Dean's attitude, he's a child a heart but means well"

She just giggled. "It's Alright, he looks like he's got a lot on his mind, and I can imagine what Caroline's doing to him."

"They argue, and make up a lot. I think it's because of lost time, I'll see you around Bonnie" He smiled sweetly before turning and heading towards the road. Bonnie grabbed on his sleeve, "Sam wait!"

He turned around.

"Yep?"

"Be careful, I like you and if it comes down to it will always protect my friends, there like my family."

"Don't sweat it, I've been being careful my whole life." Sam said pushing his hair out of his eyes. Bonnie just nodded and Sam once again walked towards the road but this time Bonnie never stopped him so he carried on hoping to make his way back to the house. His phone buzzed.

"_At Caroline's, her Mom in work, told Bobby  
to meet us her. So come here not the motel  
-D"_

Dean sat in the living room of Caroline's house switching the channels of the TV, hoping to find something. Caroline came in holding a beer for him. He took it and took a gulp. She sat down on the chair.

"So this Bobby, he's like a friend?"

"Yeah, he's been like a father figure."

"Oh" Caroline sighed. Awkwardness filled the air for a few minutes as both looked around the room.

"I didn't think of you to be an event organiser."

"You'd be surprised; I'm quite amazing at fixing things up."

"Oh I know." He smirked. Caroline giggled.

"Why are you organising this dance thing?"

"Oh, well you know I've kind of fallen out with Elena and things and we always had a Decade Dance in school so it's kind of like a reunion for all of us, we haven't had one since we left."

"Seems Stupid if you ask me". Dean shrugged placing his beer down.

Caroline mouth dropped and she threw a pillow at Dean with all the force she could. It hit him in the arm.

"Ouch that really hurt," Dean said sarcastically. "Is that the best you can do, I bet you've always wanted to punch me right here!" he pointed to his cheek.

"Maybe, but you know times change and looks change."

"Did you just call me ugly Caroline Forbes?" He moved closer to her.

"Let's just say you're not the teenager with the bad boy cheekbones anymore -Deany boy." Caroline joked.

"No I'm not, but Com'on I'm not ugly?"

"Err maybe?" She said with sarcasm as he used before.

"Take it back Miss Forbes." Before Caroline just responds, Dean pounced on her tickling her sides. Caroline screeched with laughter and kicked him in the stomach, but he wasn't paying any attention to her.

"Stop!" She cried out through the laughs, Dean threw his head back laughing. "Not until you take it back!" Their heads became very close. Caroline through herself into a laughing his, squirming underneath Dean. "Okay fine, your pretty, like a princess" Dean stopped and raised his arms

"Thank you." He never moved though, he stayed hovering over Caroline, inches away from each other. Caroline took the advantage and pushed dean backwards with her feet. Caroline leaped on top of him and muttered "Asshole"; she leaned closer as her blue eyes sank into his. She closed her eyes and leaned in forward. In that moment a loud knocking came from the door.

"You've got to be kidding me, perfect timing" Dean groaned. Caroline climbed off him and ruffled his hair. "Never mind Deany boy, it wasn't going to happen anyway."

"Whatever you say Rapunzel." Dean joked whilst going to grab his beer.

"Rapunzel?"

"New nickname... Blonde and princessy"

Caroline pulled a face before going to the front door. As she opened it she saw a quite oldish man wearing a baseball cap, with Sam.

"You must be Bobby, I've heard so much about you." Caroline smiled before widening the door more so that both could walk past her.

"And you Caroline, but any chance I could get a beer,"

"Yeah but I thought we were going to head over to Alaric's flat?"

"Oh sure then"

Dean finished his beer and went to join the others. Caroline travelled with Dean in the impala and Sam went in Bobby's truck.

As soon as they got to Alaric's flat, Bobby and Caroline got out first and headed upstairs. Dean and Sam fell back feeling awkward because they didn't know him and he would most probably try and through something at Bobby.

"Dude you know the other day, I'm sure this Alaric was drinking with that vampire Damon" Sam told Dean.

"Most probably, Care told me that they have been drinking buds, and there quite close, so even though he might be a hunter we should keep our distance yerno?"

"Yeah I was just thinking that! Anyway how are you and Caroline?"

"Okay, I guess, she's not punching me, so I guess that's a start, but dude please no more chick moments where I tell you the details and you giggle."

"Dean" Sam sighed.

Caroline and Bobby finally got to Alaric's flat. Caroline knocked twice. "Just a second!" Shouted someone from inside.

A few minutes later the door opened. "Hey Ric." Bobby said fixing his cap.

Alaric tensed. "Bobby?"

Bobby nodded and smiled. "Yep I'm still alive."

"Come in, Come in!"

Bobby and Caroline walked into the small spaced flat.

"So Ric? What are you doing now?"

"I'm a history teacher; I kind of don't hunt anymore."

"Yeah, so I heard, you've befriended them instead."

"No, not really?"

"So what I hear from other hunters is that a person you a guardian to is a vampire" Bobby raised his voice.

"Yeah but-"

"Dammit Ric! You should have done what's best and stuck a stake right down her back."

"I CANT DO THAT BOBBY!"

"So how many people has she killed, or attacked."

Alaric glanced at Caroline and back to Bobby. "Not that many"

"Lies, how could you lie to me after everything I did for you?"

"You showed me a world of pain and death."

"I gave you revenge, which at the time you craved, but you wasted it away. I have John Winchesters son's downstairs who have just lost their father a few years back and their still going strong and they might be a little insane but what can you do!"

"Wait you talking about Dean and Sam Winchester?"

"Yes I am." Bobby said proudly.

"Take them out of this town before they cause destruction and kill my friends, Bobby Singer."

"No. We are here to fix your fucking mess which is why I gave you this case to kill your wife's murderer Damon Salvatore, but no, You DIDNT, you became his DRINKING BUDDY, WITH A VAMPIRE"

Sam and Dean heard shouting so they made their way back to the Car to wait for them there. Obviously they weren't wanted up there otherwise they would have shouted them up. Sam and Dean climbed in the car. Rumbling and grunting of pain came from the back seats. Both brothers grabbed their guns and held them up to fire. Both whirled around. To their astonishment there lay a man in a ripped suit and trench coat covered with blood and mud.

"Cas?" Dean gasped and looked up and Sam and back down to the man hunched over, seemed to be in pain.

* * *

Is it Castiel, Jimmy Novak, or any other being :O *Mysterious Music*

Sorry it took so long to load took a while to think and things. Tell me what you think?:) REVIEWWW!

Also thanks to **SwanQueen4055** and **BigTimeGleekBTR** for Reviewing more than once.

PLEASE: Tell me which Decade you wish the Decade dance to be in, up to you

-A


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: I don't know any Supernatural or Vampire Diaries characters, no matter how much i want to._**

Also I'm sorry this has also taken so long for this to get uploaded, I'm really bad at updating regularly, I need to start being more better at updating don't i?

Last one: Sorry for Spelling mistakes.

* * *

_"Cas?" Dean gasped and looked up and Sam and back down to the man hunched over seemed to be in pain. _Dean leaped out of the car and opened the back car door, Sam followed after. Dean dragged him out of the back and onto the grass. "Dean" the man coughed.

"Cas, how did you get out?" Sam whispered.

"I don't know." Castiel replied slightly coughing and his head was topping up and down like he had no control over it. Dean helped him up and threw his arm over his shoulders to supply his weight. "Sam, we should get him up to that Alaric's. It's the closest to supplies we can get." Sam just nodded and helped by opening the doors and every time Cas stumbled he'd steady him back.

As soon as they reached the flat number Caroline gave them, Sam kicked the door open. All three sitting down drinking coffee spun around to see Sam, Dean and Castiel leaning against Dean. "Castiel?" Bobby questioned.

Caroline and Alaric stood up and walked to the side of the room whilst the others sorted out the angel on the couch. All stepped away as Castiel drifted into a sleep, oblivious to the world

"Hey I'm guessing your Alaric Saltzman, I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean." Sam smiled and held his hand out. Alaric looked between Sam, Dean and Sam's hand before smiling back and accepting Sam's handshake. "It's finally good to see John's children; he talked about you both while we researched."

"That's good to know Ric, but I know it's none of our business but could we discuss the whole teaming up the Vampires Com'on man, I read my dad's Journal again last night and he mentioned you as a great hunter and now look at you, you got the aspects and the alcohol addiction of a hunter but not the hunting job itself." Dean said. Caroline glared at him still not saying a word but anger rose in her as she curled her fists and folded her arms.

"Look, I'm sorry I'm a pathetic excuse for a hunter don't you think I know that, look I am always looking for new jobs but whenever a demon comes into town it runs away from the amount of vampire here."

"Then kill them, in their sleep". Bobby added into the argument

"OKAY, I'm on the team hunt, but it'll have you know their looking for a cure for vampirism, their vampire bloodlines, strange has they are can be changed back into human, that will cure Elena. So please just wait and maybe even help out."

"No, we are figure a plan tonight to kill them all, with or without you Alaric." Dean raised his voice a little.

"To hell with that plan, Dean! You promised you wouldn't lay a finger on them!" Caroline shouted whilst walking over to where Dean stood.

"That was before, this is now." Dean said not wanting to look at her.  
"Seriously? You're going to go all big and macho now? Do you know how many things they have killed, and then aren't going to spare your lives they have faced most probably ten times more things than you could dream; I cannot believe you're than Stupid." That was everyone else's queue to leave. Sam nudged his head to the door and the rest followed leaving Caroline and Dean arguing; Castiel still passed out on the couch.

"I'm Stupid! I'm not the one living in a down full of vampires and idiotic Hybrids, which perhaps you fell in love with one! And didn't think to move your butt out of town with your mom." Dean shouted back with equal power and anger. At that moment Caroline punched Dean right in the mouth. Dean totally astonished took a step back and rubbed his mouth. Blood dripped from his lip but he ignored it.

_I cannot believe he just said that._ Caroline thought. Her eyes started watering before tears began to break through. She spoke before she wanted to, not knowing what will come out "At least I'm Capable of loving, he was an amazing loving person, better than you in every single way, and at least he understood me." _Oops, I should not have said that. _She thought.

"Why has this suddenly turned into us? Why are you relating me to your perfect monster of a Boyfriend?" Dean mumbled obviously confused.

"I don't know but all I can say is go to hell, Dean Winchester." Her tears become more frequent as she plummeted down on the chair. She placed her head in her hands. Dean automatically regretted what he had said but he stayed where he was for a few awkward minutes until he finally walked up to her and knelt down in front of her touching her knee.

"Please just go away, and get yourself killed while you're trying to kill them would you?"

"You don't mean that." Dean said stroking her knee.

"Damn right I do." Caroline said stubbornly.

"Caroline-"

"No don't Caroline me, Dean. You're on a suicide mission and you're taking your family down with you and even though I'm in a rough patch with Elena, don't mean I want her dead."

"I know I do understand, Care."

"No you don't." She raised her head and looked into his green dazzling eyes. "You obviously should know by now that I care about you, and I shouldn't because you're a douche bag that no one should ever like but I do because you make me laugh and forget about the crap I deal with everyday and if you declare war on the Salvatore's or whoever else, I'd lose you, because they are really powerful and to be honest, me and Stefan were really close too and I don't want to lose him too because he's kind of my best friend. I know that's selfish and all but Dean I think I'm starting too really like you and-" Dean stopped her mumbling by sliding his hands on either side of her cheeks; he leaned into her so that Caroline could feel the heat and electricity from his face. Both gazed down to each other's lips before he closed the gap and brushed Caroline's top lip with his own, the kiss deepened as Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck but was still really light a sweet, she could feel the stubble from his cheek against hers, he acted like she was breakable as he moved his hands from her cheek to her waist. Caroline's tears had stopped as she smiled against Deans lips, he responded with bringing her closer to him. The door started to open as Caroline and Dean broke apart both bouncing smiles off each other. Dean stood up and walked over to the couch where Castiel slept.

"Err, is everything okay now?" Sam asked as he crept into the room.

"Everything is Awesome, Sammy." Dean replied with the blood gone from his mouth but he still handsome on his chin.

Caroline got up and walked to the bathroom to fix her makeup from the tears. "What the hell does this mean now?" Caroline mumbled as he wiped her mascara marks with some tissue.

Everyone was sat down at around the small table drinking beers as she made her way back.

"Okay how about we wait for the cure to be found then we can kill the sons of bitches, it's only fair on Alaric. It's kind of his only family left so I say as fellow hunters we help instead of destroy."

"Wow, inspirational speech son." Bobby said with lots of sarcasm.

"Yeah yeah, I was stuck in the moment."Dean replied with rolling his eyes.

Caroline sat down in one of the empty chairs in the room; Dean eyes followed her, thankfully nobody noticed except Caroline which made her lip twitch a little.

"Alright then, I guess your right Dean. We'll help with this quest for the cure." Bobby added and Sam nodded twice in agreement. A few minutes past as Alaric told them about the hunt for the cure.

"Caroline looks like you got a good punch looking at Dean's swollen chin." Sam joked as Alaric finished.

"Sam it doesn't look like it, it's a true fact." Caroline answered while looking over to Dean apologetically.

"Ouch." Dean whined as he rubbed across the top of his chin.

"Such a baby Deany boy." Caroline laughed came out really loud and everyone but Dean joined in.

"Ha-ha-ha very funny, you're a top Comedian" Dean mumbled, eyes narrowing at Caroline.

"Okay, enough torturing Dean, time to work out a plan, Alaric do you want to ring the Salvatore's whilst we start to figure a plan." Bobby said rolling his eyes.

"Sure" Alaric said with a smiled before reaching into his back pocket to receive his phone, then leaving his flat to go onto the hallway.

Dean moved to stand by Caroline, as Sam went to get another pack of beer, for the rest of them to come. Bobby went down to his truck to set up some supplies. Suddenly Dean turned to face Caroline and placed a hand on her smooth cheek sending electric shocks going through her. "Are you okay with Elena and Damon the dick coming?"

"Yeah because I have three extremely experienced hunters who will stake them at first chance they can get, well that's what I hear any way."

"Hm, three?"

"You, Bobby and Sammy the Moose over there." Caroline smiled holding Dean's arm that was connected to her cheek

"You know that this is a small flat right Caroline? Even though I can't see you I can damn right hear you." Sam shouted. Dean and Caroline just laughed it off as Dean's hand dropped to his side and his head flew back with laughter from Sam's sass. Caroline just stopped and smiled at him noticing she's never really seen him looking so stress free and happy since they was at school. He leaned in as he whispered in her ear. "Can we talk later about us, Rapunzel? She just grinned and nodded feeling like a teenager again.

Dean rolled his eyes trying to be funny before leaving Caroline to go help Bobby with the supplies. As Dean walked out Alaric walked in. "So?"Questioned Caroline.

"There on their way Care, All of them, Elena, Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, Jer, Matt and even Rebekah, I don't know why she was even at the Salvatore house but she was." Caroline just sighed and tried to relax in the chair she was closest to.

"Are you sure they're all going to fit in this room Ric?"

"Yep of course, it's like the size of five houses in one according to the Winchesters." Ric laughed.

Sam brought in the beer and placed it on the table with some whiskey for the vampires. Caroline just laughed. "What? It's a peace offering" Sam shrugged whilst straightening the glasses. She was still giggling as Dean and Bobby walked in holding a few bags each.

"Where to set up Ric?" Dean said whilst smirking. Alaric just pointed to the wardrobe.

"It's a secret hiding spot for the hunting things, just vampire stuff in there though."

"Alright then." Bobby said rolling his eyes. All of the boys and Caroline got ready for the others to come as Castiel still lay dead to the world.

"I wonder if he'll wake up today or in a decade." Bobby said.

"What is he anyway a hunter?"

"Well, I don't say it as good as him but He's Castiel, an Angel of the Lord." Dean said trying to mimic Castiel's voice, only Sam knew he was and burst into tears laughing and soon after the older Winchester joined as the others just sat and watched them nearing faint with laughter looking rather confused.

* * *

Authors Note: Keep Forgetting to say Caroline's Outfits on Profile!, its the same day as the last Chapter so just the same outfits. Thank you for Reading and Please as always _REVIEW._

**_READ__ THIS:_****Before this chapter I didn't know were I was going with this story, but this week ive been getting a few ideas...maybe some surprise appearances from both shows! Also leave a comment or message me what Decade Dance you want to have in this story? Please, I'm a little _stuck._  
**

-A (Feeling like I'm from Pretty little Liars now)


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Vampire Diaries or Supernatural Characters!_

* * *

About half an hour later, they all finally finished with the setting up. All of them, even Caroline pitched in to arrange all the weapons in the secret build in wardrobe. On top of everything there was a faded brown journal, which Caroline assumed was their way of remembering everyone they saved. Dean realized she was staring deep in thought at his dads journal, so he thought he'd put her out of her misery.

"It was our dads, he kept all his information of the things we kill, and it helps us figure out what it is we need to kill and how to do it."

"Why not just put it on Sam's laptop or something?" Caroline suggested

"Never really thought about it, but our Dad got us into hunting so we just use it as we can't really type up the signs and things."

"True but-" Caroline was interrupted by a twisting of the door handle. Dean went to stand beside her as to protect her. Sam froze and Bobby grinned wider, though out all of this Alaric stayed normal raising his bottle of whisky to his mouth. The door opened and Bonnie walked in first, grinning.

"Hey guys, well if it isn't the Princess Hunters." Bonnie joked and went to sit by Sam.

"We go as the Ninja Turtles yerno."Dean added and Caroline looked up at him fighting a laugh. Next walked in Matt and Rebekah followed by Stefan, Damon and Elena. Caroline rolled her eyes as Elena glared at her. She wrapped her arm around Stefan and mumbled something in his ear making Damon's eyes light up before he stepped forward up to Dean.

"Hey man, I get you where protecting Caroline and Ric told me not to mess with you so... Truce?" holding out his hand for him to shake.

He looked over at Sam and he glared at him giving him the _don't kill him _look. Dean sighed and shook his hand. "Yeah whatever, we all are progressing for the same thing right?"

Damon just nodded giving a smug smile.

All of them stopped hovering at the door and filled the small flat. Bobby stood up from where he was sat. "Okay, Ric filled us in, on what we need to do to achieve this, but we also need to read more into this Silas, We cannot possible just fly over there without knowing our enemies."

"Hmm...Your right, Bobby is it?" Bobby gave a slight nod. "How do you suppose we research Silas?"

"Library's, computers, grimoires maybe from Miss Bennett over there." Stefan just nodded.

"I could see what I can do maybe." Bonnie added.

"Perfect."Matt stood up and rubbed his hands together.

"Well...we should start heading out and finding information but before we go, we should teach you guys how to hunt properly you know to face the enemies on the island." Sam added before following Dean to the supplies them put in the secret wardrobe, before coming out with two box's full off hunting gear.

* * *

"Ready?" Sam said with a grin plastered to his face.

All of them but Castiel stood in the clearing behind the Salvatore house in-between trees. Dean and Sam set up cans and bottles so that they could shoot. Bobby spoke up. "The aim is to shoot first ask questions later, as Dean here always says. But sometimes you have to use anything as a weapon for example a shoe or a sword."

Dean carried on. "Yeah, for example a ghost, you weaken them to give you time you use Salt or iron as they are pure. To get rid of the freaks you dig up their grave then salt and burn them till they turn to ash." Jeremy gulped loudly.

"But sometimes it's not a body it's an object close to them or it could be a lock of hair etc." Sam continued handing out pistols to each one.

"So what about other things like werewolves, we attacked one called Mason once a million years ago and Silver never affected him." Elena said

"That's strange, but I only see that as maybe he's a creation of a witch like your bloodlines. Something's like shape shifters are normal, bullet to the heart, but Vampires- head chopped off" Bobby added.

"Werewolves- Silver bullets, Changelings- Mirrors show their true form, fire kills." Sam continued.

"That's enough for now, if you want more Google or if you ask kindly Bobby will lend you a journal of hunters pasts." Dean grinned.

"Okay Fire!"Bobby Shouted.

Gun shots filled the air causing Sam, Dean and Bobby to cringe away from the target cans and bottles.

Caroline laughed as she missed her bottle and hit Matt's soda can.

"Oops, Sorry Matt, I guess the gun is broke." Matt laughed and answered "mine too"

Dean stepped forward and took the pistol from Caroline and aimed it at the Beer bottle. It hit right in the middle of the label. "Nope, I don't think its broke Rapunzel." Dean gave the gun back whilst laughing and Matt joined in. "Show off" Caroline mumbled under her breathe.

"Nope he just showed us, how crap we are." Matt whispered as Dean carried on walking, evaluating the rest of the groups shooting ability. Caroline slightly missed him standing over her but she quickly shrugged it off.

After everyone had three rounds of shooting,they all headed back to Alaric's flat, they sat around Sam and his laptop inside this small flat, discussing the perfect route and what will be there. Then after they had disgusted everything Rebekah, Matt and Stefan went to the library to research more. Bonnie left to get her grimories, before returned holding four massive books. Sam rushed over to help her carry them in.

"So...you're saying these son's of bitch's are going to be located all around the cure because our buddy Silas has got hundreds of followers."Damon added.

"That's what it tells us" Bobby pointed to the laptop.

"What a freak!" Elena shouted breaking a glass cup and groaning.

"Would you just GROW up Elena?" Bonnie shouted.

"What did you just say?" Elena glared and Bonnie.

"Grow the Hell UP!"Bonnie shouted louder. The rest of the group was following the argument twisting their heads side to side.

Elena's fangs grew and her eyes became black. "Bonnie Bennett, at least I don't live with my family at this age!"

"Mature, well if you had your emotions on, then you would happen to not leave Jeremy alone all day!" With that Elena jumped and attempted to go for Bonnie. Caroline gasped, Dean took out his gun, Sam and Bobby followed. But suddenly Elena screeched with pain, throwing herself to the floor. This was from the one and only Bonnie. She stood with blood running down her cheek from her nose. Elena screeching with pain, Damon then rushed to her side.

"Hey Bonnie, your alright, try and Calm down."Sam tried to sooth her but also shook her by her shoulders, Bonnie stopped and caved into Sam, crying and mumbling. Damon picked Elena up and glared at Alaric to help him, which he then obeyed.

"Hey sorry man, I'll help clean up when I come back." Alaric's apologized to Dean, but Dean just nodded and walked over to Caroline who looked as pale as a ghost, as she stood frozen. Dean tried to comfort her but she shook him off. Before she knew it she was shouting at Elena. "Elena! Katherine would be so...SO proud of her Double ganger right now" Elena just looked at her, and turned into Damon who was on the phone to Stefan.

Caroline then ran straight into Dean. "I'm sorry, I ruined the day!" her tears started to flow now. "Shhh! No you didn't, it wasn't your fault at all, but it added more excitement to the day, which was fun..." Dean said kissing Caroline's forehead whilst stroking her hear

After a few minutes of awkward silence, all of them started pitching in to helping clean up the bullets and glass. Now and then someone would pitch in a snide comment and they would laugh but other than that it was silent.

"Some town..." Bobby mumbled under his breath.

* * *

About an hour later, Alaric wasn't back and sounds from the couch emerged. Unaware of what happened Castiel opened his eyes, and Dean rushed over. "Hey sleeping beauty, rise and shine!"

"Mystic Falls?" Castiel asked rubbing his eyes.

Dean just looked as Sam and laughed before answering, mumbled something about babies.

"Yep." He finally answered.

Castiel looked around at the faces that glared at him. His eyes fell on Caroline and squinted before rushing up to her with his angel sword out of this trench coat and placed it against her collarbone. Her head hit the wall behind her and the gasped as she couldn't scream.  
Dean's eyes dropped to him and rushed over behind him. "Cas Stop, she's one of us!" Dean and Sam tried to drag Castiel off him but he didn't budge. Caroline was quivering with fear as she glazed into Castiel's blue eyes. Bobby was still in the kitchen washing up and didn't think to come in until last minute. "Cas, STOP it, this isn't who you are!" Bobby shouted. Castiel ignored them before carrying on.

"Well. Caroline Forbes, Or Amanda as Dean knows you. My name is Castiel, I'm an Angel of the Lord, remember me, because when they ask you in heaven, if you go there they will look down at you, as of what you are, YOUR bloodline is SICK."

"Castiel stop, Get away from HER!" Dean shouted at him, pushing at him. Sam trying throwing things, nothing worked.

"Dean she's an abomination, her blood line has always been an abomination and a tragedy to the world." Castiel said not taking his eyes off Caroline.

"Cas, you got to stop, you're our friend, so is Caroline as is nearly everyone here, now just release her and we will talk" Sam reassured CAS.

"No. Sam."

"And WHY NOT" Dean said sounding like a 10 year old wanting to go out with his friends. His liquid green eyes were serious and stabbed in the back of Cas's head and then worried when the glanced and Caroline.

Caroline thought it was the end, her legs started to give up against the wall, her brain was spinning. Her focus started to weaken as she glanced at Dean and he glanced back, both of them sharing such a connection.

"She's a nephilim, an Offspring of a Angel and a Human, therefore she must be killed."

Dean started to tug on him more and this time Castiel moved away, then looked at Dean with an apologetic look just before passing out again. Dean leaned out to Caroline and held her in his arms, both confused but not caring. Sam stood over Castiel's body glaring at Dean and then back to Bobby. All three hunters confused in what the Angel had said.

* * *

Authors Note

This is like what a month late, In my defense, I had exams, and had to revise and stuff.. Awkward, don't hate me.

I tried to make it extra LONG! but did it work I don't know. Well, i kind of had a dream about this happening as im reading a book with nephilim in it... so! Do you like it, Do you not? you know the DRILL... **REVIEW!**

Outfits on Polyvore soon.

**Thanks to everyone's that has followed, Reviewed or Favorited, Thanks SO much!**

_**-A**_


	10. Apologies to you!

NOT A CHAPTER!

Dear Readers, followers and just by passers.

I haven't posted in a while On FORGOTTEN PAST, I wanted to tell you No, I haven't given up on the story and I'm sorry its taking me so long to continue to post, I thought I would be more regular but of course that didn't go to my plan.

I would want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far and Messaged me to ask about an update,

As a stupid excuse I'm very busy, when I'm not doing school revision, etc, I have little time so I read and catch up on my TV shows, and I've just came back from my holiday and went straight into school work...(HELP ME)

Thankyou for understanding... I WILL UPDATE SOON I SWEAR TO YOU MY LOYAL READERS! :3

Love you lots,

-Amy(LettersFromAmy)


End file.
